movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nicktoons Ultimate Forces Movie
The Nicktoons Ulitmate Forces Movie is a 2020 American Animated Crossover Action Adventure Film produced by Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies, distributed by Paramount Pictures. and directed by creator John A. Davis. The film will be released in Septmeber 9, 2020. Summary Join Audryck, Danjhely, Kemdryck, SpongeBob, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, Sam, Jenny, Zim & Their Newest Team Members El Tiger/Manny and Bessie Higgenbottom to save The Nickelodeon Universe From Mr. Huggles who wanted to capture All Nicktoons Heroes With Their New Robot Friend QPo & Their Newest Sidekicks The Animal Patrol Team and help Stephen Hillenburg & Butch Hartman's Job. Plot In Yardley, Audryck goes to Elementary School alongside his Robotic Flying Squirrel Friend Sandy, he spends much of his time building complex inventions with the hopes of further advancing science, but is hampered by the protectiveness of his Friends, Danjhely, Carlito, Carlie Mcgill, Kendryck and Eva. One day, Audryck is attempting to launch a communications satellite made from his family's toaster into outer space after receiving a garbled radio signal from what he believes may be a message from extraterrestrial life. This irks Chippy Chip, who scolds him for trying to communicate with strangers. After School, Audryck, Rattz, Bluecorn and Lil' Stinky, spot a poster for an Amusement Park called "Nickelodeon Universe" in 2019. However, Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty refuse to let him go that night because it is a School night. Meanwhile, Audryck's communications satellite is picked up near the planet Huggle, home to Robot Toy Bears called the Exo-Huggles, who commandeer their warships that look like a fleet of teddy bear. Mr. Huggles and his assistant, Sir Stuffy, watch a pre-recorded message from Audryck, featuring him introducing himself and explaining about life on Earth, with Exo-Huggle declaring "the search is over". Audryck, Danjhely, Carlito, Carlie Mcgill, Eva and Kendryck subsequently choose to sneak out and visit the Theme Park on the advice of their popular classmate with cool personality and their yellow Sponge Freind named Spongebob Squarepants. As the six Animals are at the amusement park, the Huggles kidnap all the Nicktoons Parents, Heroes and Villains from all the Nickelodeon Universes, leaving fake notes on the refrigerators in the kitchen to tell the other Nicktoons Heroes (who are not kidnapped) that they have gone to Florida for an "Extended Vacation". Coincidentally, Carlito spots a shooting star (actually a Huggle Ship), so he, Audryck and the other Animal Patrol Team Members wish for We need to have Fun so they be free and can have fun all the time and forever. The next morning, the Nicktoons Heroes discover the parents have all disappeared and celebrate for the whole day. However after they having a fun time, the following day, all the Nicktoons Children quickly begin to miss their Parents by sometimes getting themselves hurt or sick such as tummy aches, broken bones, constipation, and bruises. After hearing a message from Chippy Chip, Funny Nutty and the Super Critters that Sandy had recorded while posing as Audryck last night, Audryck becomes suspicious of the fact that his parents said that they would see him in the morning despite not being there. After discovering what has really happened, he rallies the Nicktoons Heroes to use their own Vechicles that have found in Nickelodeon Universe Theme Park rides to travel to The Huggle Planet and get their Nicktoons Parents, Heores and Villains back. While traveling in their Vechicles, the Nicktoons Heroes are having to watch out for meteors from a meteor shower. After arriving on the asteroid for a safe place to sleep for a space camp, the Nicktoons Heroes tearfully recalled what their Parents, Heroes and Villains did every night at bedtime before they were abducted by the Exo-Huggles. Upon arrival, they are captured by Mr. Huggles, who tells them that the Nicktoons Parents, Heores and Villains are to be sacrificed to their goddess, Panthera. He shows the Nicktoons Heroes Audryck's message video, thanking him for helping him find suitable species for their ritual, before having the Nicktoons Heroes locked up in their cells, while Sandy is taken to a laboratory to be dismantled. With Audryck feeling sad, bad, depressed and guilty over the fact that his actions was led to the Exo-Huggles abducting the Nicktoons Parents, Heores and Villains in the first place by crying like a baby, The Beavers named Bluesy and Dania convinces him to buck up and stand up and think of an escape plan. After breaking out with the help of Sandy, the Nicktoons Heroes (with the exception of Spongebob, as he turns out to be cowardly), in accordance with Audryck's plan, manage to stop the Nicktoons Parents, Heores and Villains from being sacrificed to Panthrea, a Black Cougar. Everyone escapes aboard a Air Patroller, but Mr. Huggles follows them in his ship at the head of the The Huggle Fleet. With the exception of Huggles's ship, all of the Huggle Ships are destroyed when Audryck baits them into flying too close to Solar System's Sun. Audryck and Sandy then use an experimental shrink ray to grow to the size of a planet, and blow Huggles's ship into an asteroid: Huggles and Stuffy survive the explosion, and Huggles vows revenge. Audryck and the rest of the Nicktoons Heroes reconcile with their Parents, Heroes and Villains and head back home. Sometime later, Audryck, Danjhely and Carlito are having breakfast of eggs in an egg cup when Funny Nutty drink one of his experiments (that causes significant belching), thinking it is real soda can, and they all laugh out loud funny while Sandy is seen outside flying to chase a bird by imitating like a bird. Cast Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal to become the Leader member of the Team. His Power is Diving and Swiming. He is the Main Protagonist of the Movie. Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Australian Daredevil Animal and a Co-Leader to Audryck. Her power is Howling. She is the Secondary Main Protagonist of the Movie. Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub who is a really shy Savannah Animal. His power is Speeding. Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show as a North African Animal. Her Power is Dancing. Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot Canine Animal who loves making beauty stuff. Her Power is Flying. Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost as a Feline Animal. His Power is Doing Exercises. Anna Camp as Sandy A Robotic Flying Squirrel who is Animal Patrol Team's Pet. Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants, Gary and Dog Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Chippy Chip the Chipmunk Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs Doug Lawrence as Plankton Jill Talley as Karen Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs Andre Robinson '''as Clyde McBride '''Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Leah Mei Gold '''as Sid Chang '''Kari Wahlgren '''as Chole Carmichael '''Darren Norris as Comso Sussane Blankslee '''as Wanda '''David Kaurman '''as Danny Phantom '''Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud Debi DerryBerry '''as Jimmy Neutron '''Tim Curry '''as Professor Finbarr Calamitous '''Hal Sparks as Tak Jim Cummings as Cat Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/X-J9 and Funny Nutty the Squirrel Vincent Tong as Snap E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Rudy Tabootie Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang Charlie Adler as Ickis John Kassir as Krumm Gregg Berger '''as The Gromble '''Nancy Cartwright as Oblina and Nora Wakeman Steve Blum as Commander Smytus Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Wallaby David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Nick Bakay as Norbert Beaver Richard Steven Horvitz as Invader Zim and Daggett Beaver Rikki Simons as GIR Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom Michael Cera '''as Todd '''Denise Oliver '''as Maurecia '''Lisa Ng as Dana Martin Villafana as Mryon Nicky Katt '''as Fluffy - Maurecia's pet Porcupine '''Seth Green as Leonardo/Leo Greg Cipes as Raphael/Ralph Sean Astin as Michelangelo/Mikey Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid and Donatello/Donnie Kevin McDonald as Waffle Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Billy West as Doug Funnie, Ren Hoek and Stimpson J. Cat Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy Courtenay Taylor as Kitty Catswell Athena Karkanis as Creepie Creecher Jacob Bertrand as Otto Rocket T'om McGrath' as Skipper James Patrick Stuart as Private John DiMaggio as Rico Jeff Bennett as Kowalski Chris Hardwick '''as Otis '''Jeffrey Garcia '''as Pip '''Amy Winfrey as Charlotte Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta Catherine Taber as Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Nika Futterman as Luna Loud Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. Cathy Weseluck as Rita Loud Ross Bagdasarian Jr. '''as Alvin and Simon '''Janice Karman '''as Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette '''Vanessa Chambers as Eleanor Rating Rated G General Guidence Emotional Thematic Elements Some Action and Adventure Category:G-rated films Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Animation Category:Animated movies